Final Fantasy VIII Novelization
by The Fantasy Man
Summary: A power hungry Sorceress. A desperate Rival. Time Compression waiting in the near future. Join Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine as they try to stop the dark sorceress from the future and save the world. The ultimate adventure to save the world. T Rated. Squall/Rinoa.
1. Main Characters

Final Fantasy VIII

Main Characters

Squall Leonhart – The taciturn and reluctant hero.

A cadet in SeeD, the special combat unit of the Balamb Garden Military Academy. His aloof and anti-social behaviour makes him appear selfish and lacking a sense of team unity. Squall dislikes having others involved in his affairs, and is best described as a lone wolf.

Laguna Loire – A passionate man whose pen is truly mightier than the sword.

An ex-soldier turned journalist, Laguna is a strong willed man with amazing energy. His compassion for the unfortunate drives him to help the weak and bring down their oppressors. Using his writing as a mighty instrument of justice, he stands strong against the evils of the world.

Seifer Almasy – Squall's rival who causes havoc within Garden.

A candidate for SeeD. Although Seifer is a naturally gifted soldier, his inability to take orders and control his temper has earned him the label of "problematic". Although recognising and praising Squall's abilities, Seifer regards him as his ultimate rival.

Rinoa Heartilly – A beautiful, spirited young woman.

A lively individual with the ability to touch people's hearts. Open and honest with her feelings, she speaks her mind without reservation. Driven by her ambitions, she can be difficult at times.

Quistis Trepe – A top-notch member of SeeD who serves as Squall's instructor.

A SeeD cadet at the age of 15, Quistis now instructs Squall and his companions at Balamb Garden. Contrary to her cool exterior, she occasionally has a difficult time coping with frustration, and as a result can become depressed over trivial matters.

Zell Dincht – A Garden Cadet with unsurpassed martial arts skills.

Aspiring to become like his grandfather who was once a soldier, Zell entered Garden at the age of 13. Not being one to think matters through, he is known to act on impulse rather than reasoning. At heart however, he is an honest, dedicated young man.

Selphie Tilmitt – A spunky young woman with a carefree spirit.

Selphie seems out of place in a military academy because of her innocent appearance and light-hearted personality. Her happy-go-lucky disposition and laid-back attitude tend to catch others off guard.

Irvine Kinneas – An expert gunman and consummate lady's man.

Irvine is known as the "Best Shooter in Garden". His reputation for cherishing the company of women is almost as well known as his accuracy with a gun. Although he seems to be uncaring and frivolous at first glance, in reality he is sensitive and serious.


	2. Prologue

Final Fantasy VIII

Prologue

"I'll be here…"

"Why?"

"I'll be 'waiting' here."

"For what?"

"I'll be waiting…for you…so if you come here…you'll find me.

I promise."

And yet this wasn't to be. She was alone. Standing solitary in the field where the two of them had promised that they would meet each other in. However, she knew, deep within her heart, that even though they had promised each other, he wasn't coming.

Why? Had he failed in his mission? Or had something happened? She didn't know and she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know, but her lack of knowledge frightened her and left her in an even worse state than before. Dread apparent on her face as she wondered about the fate of her love.

She looked once more across the field of flowers. It was still vacant. The only thing that was there was herself and the blooming flowers. A gust of wind shot across the meadow and swept up several of the petals, cutting them straight off of the flowers themselves. One of the said petals floated straight in front of her and she opened her palm in front of her and allowed it to land straight onto her palm, closing her hand around it.

She clenched her fist and she continued to worry and ponder about the fate of the love of her life. She had only met him one month ago and even though they didn't get along at first, they became friends and then they realised that they were more than that, they loved each other. But sadly it looked like it had come to an end. Swept away. Never to be seen again. Just like the petals.

She unclenched her fist and opened her palm and looked at what she thought would be a crushed and ruined petal. She gasped at what it had become. A pure white feather. She knew that she was the cause behind the transformation and she knew why it had occurred but still the transformation was still a shock, the same as when she first became aware of her powers.

The powerful winds picked up again and the feather, along with several petals, the same as before, were swept away. All of them heading high up into the sky. Her eyes followed it, watching the small feather fade away into the distance as though it was the last remnant of something, disappearing forever, just like the love of her life, her knight, Squall.

Clash! Clash! Clash! The two blades continued to strike against each other. The black-bladed Hyperion against the silver-bladed Revolver. The wielders of the two weapons continued to strike, dodge, parry, jump and every other trick they knew to try and get the upper hand against their opponent. They both knew each other's style very well which made it all the more interesting. As the blades separated once again, the two wielders took the opportunity to look each other in the eyes, both staring down the other with a gaze of deadly intensity.

Hyperion's wielder chuckled and said "Hm, not bad!" And then spun around and sliced his blade through the air in an arc like motion and said "Try and stop this!" The Revolver's wielder brought up his blade and blocked the attack, jumping backwards in the process to prepare his next attack.

Hyperion's wielder smirked at his opponent and held out his weapon like a gun, whereas the Revolver's wielder held his weapon close to his body more like a sword. Different aspects of the same weapon. The Gunblade. A hybrid combination of a Gun and a Sword, both of them wielding two different variations, both as deadly as the other, different weapons suiting different users, the ones they had picked suiting them down to a T.

The man wielding the Hyperion variation was over six feet tall, had short slicked back blond hair and was wearing a white trenchcoat with red crosses on the sleeves. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless blue vest which also had a cross emblazoned on it; this one was a white cross across the middle of the vest. He also wore black pants and boots both matching each other and a small silver necklace hung from his throat, part of his enigma as some people called it.

Across from him was his opponent who stood ten foot away from him. Unlike his opponent he had long brown hair and was five foot eight in height. He wore a black coat with fur around the neck, with a white T-shirt underneath. He also wore black trousers with a red belt on the front and the same black boots as the Hyperion wielder. Also around his neck and his weapon was a small chain with a lion's head crafted at the end. A symbol of bravery. Everything this young warrior was all about. Bravery, not recklessness as he had seen the man in front of him do so many times before.

The two of them stood still waiting for their opponent to make their move, both of them analysing the situation. Luckily for the Revolver wielder, Hyperion's wielder was very impatient and charged at him with his blade in hand. He easily dodged and went for his own attack which was parried by the Hyperion. Once again the two opponents traded blow for blow again, seeming to be of equal strength, neither of them giving up and neither of them refusing to admit defeat.

However, at a moment of hesitation, the Hyperion managed to knick the Revolver's handle and sent the weapon into the air and sent it plummeting to the ground a few metres away from the two of them. The wielder of said weapon ran over to it and received it from where it had implanted itself into the ground. The Hyperion's wielder waited until his opponent had got his weapon before saying "You need to tighten your grip."

The Revolver's wielder ignored him and readied his weapon once again to continue his assault on his opponent, his battle plan in his mind. Hyperion's wielder shrugged his shoulders and re-entered his battle position and said "Let's get this over with!"

The two of them charged at each other, both of them eagerly wanting to win against the other. The two of them clashing their blades against each other, both of them looking for a weak spot that neither was able to find. Up, down, left, right, their blades went in every direction as they tried to find a way through to their opponent. But sadly it was not as easy as that, as they broke apart once again. Staring at each other.

Hyperion's wielder got cocky and signalled the Revolver wielder over, wanting to continue the fight they were having as much as possible. At first the Revolver wielder didn't move which aggravated the Hyperion wielder who shouted "Are you just going to stand there?! Come on!"

Eventually, the Revolver wielder charged once again which the Hyperion wielder was ready to do as well but when he started to move, the Revolver wielder jumped into the air and landed behind him quickly striking and knocking the Gunblade out of his hands. Quickly he readied himself and grabbed his weapon but received a kick to the stomach in return. Bang! Bang! Bang! The Revolver fired out three bullets in quick succession which the Hyperion wielder dodged one of and blocked the other two with the blade of his weapon.

"Enough of this. Time to end this." The Hyperion wielder hissed. "Dodge this!" He said with a laugh. He quickly created a fireball in his hand and sent it towards the Revolver wielder. He tried to block the fireball with his Gunblade but the strength of the searing flames was too much and he fell down to the ground. Dazed and distracted, he failed to notice the Hyperion wielder get closer to him and then when he did it was all too late.

The Hyperion was raised into the air and then it cut through the air and straight across the face of his opponent, blood streaming out of the wound his opponent had given him, spots starting to cover his vision, slowly blacking out. Realising it was his last opportunity, he grabbed his own weapon; the Revolver he replied with an equally powerful blow across the face of his opponent and then… he blacked out.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the prologue for Final Fantasy VIII. Apologies to those who are reading my Final Fantasy XIII Fanfiction but I am putting it on hold for now as I start working on this.**

**I've decided to play the game as well as I am writing this and this is a bit embarrassing to write as I have watched people do it so easily on YouTube but I am also playing this game because I have never completed the game before.**

**But I have a slight problem as the game keeps freezing on disc 2 when the Galabadian Missile Base is destroyed so if anyone has any tips of how to get past that, it would be great.**

**So please review and tell me what you thought, any advice or just to yell at me for not finishing the game . Till Next Time, The Fantasy Man.**


End file.
